You Mean The World To Me
by thepuppetprincess
Summary: The truth is that you can love two people at the same time. It's true. It's a fact. But the only thing is, there's only one person that can weigh more in your heart. Maybe Kirah wasn't that girl. But there was love for her, nonetheless.


**A/N: I see that there is a major lack in Gitaroo Man Fanfics. Yay, I'm the second one to add. This is just a oneshot fic, Kirah and U-1. Heartbreaking. Tried my best to add emotion. Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

The battle was over. Zowie was no more. He had been defeated.

Kirah and U-1 were left alone. Puma had distracted the crowd and had convinced Miranda to throw out a huge celebration. They both went to the place they first met. When U-1 serenaded her of a song. A song she knew would save their world. She commented that she could never play like that, but after the night's events, she found that she could, and it surprised her. It was thanks to him, and she was truly grateful. And being appreciative of U-1's effort to make her understand the world of music, she fell in love. And she couldn't get up.

Everyone know that U-1 and Kirah had chemistry. Nobody questioned the fact. U-1 hinted that she looked like Pico. The only difference is that Kirah looked more refined, in her acts, in her words, in her manners. They looked almost the same, but they were different.

Both of them were happy as they walked, getting to be in the close company of each other. They relished the moment, trying to capture the exact happenings and etch them permanently to their minds.

"Kirah," U-1 had said silently. He practically whispered to her, despite being alone with the girl he knew had his heart, as well as his love for music. "I want you to know that…"

Kirah's heart started to beat madly in her chest. It felt like it would explode. Would he say those three words? Would that finally mean that she would have a space in his heart, the same way she felt about him?

U-1 hesitated. It's finally the time to say it out loud. Even though they knew they were alone, U-1 couldn't bring himself to say the words he felt, right down to his very soul. He needs courage. But didn't he already have enough of that? He accepted that he was Gitaroo Man. He braved the battles against Panpeus, The Flying-O's, Ben-K, The Sanbone Trio and even Zowie. Why can't he bring himself to say the words he knew that would change his life?

_It's worth it to take the risk, _thought U-1.

"Kirah," he said with a brave heart. "I love you."

Kirah was speechless. Crimson streaked her face but she didn't mind. She was happy to hear him say that. She knows her life is complete. Through her eyes, he didn't see the childish U-1 she saw before, but a man worthy of her own love.

Kirah took a step forward and hugged U-1; A mark of their love. U-1 was initially in shock, but then he felt his hands got Kirah's waist, and she hugged him tighter.

"I love you, too." The words were spoken clearly, precisely, and innocently.

They both wished this moment would last forever. That time would stop for them. But a strange feeling was tugging at U-1's gut. He _had_ to tell her something else.

"But…" He wobbly mentioned, his arms shaking.

"But what?" Kirah steeped back, removing herself from their embrace.

"I have to leave." U-1 had no emotion in his face, his eyes, his words. U-1 knew that Kirah meant the world to him; How he could just let go is beyond him. But he knows his reason.

The truth is that you can love two people at the same time. It's true. It's a fact. But the only thing is, there's only one person that can weigh more in your heart. Maybe Kirah wasn't that girl. But there was love for her, nonetheless.

Kirah, on the other hand, knew that U-1 is the man for her. A while ago, in their hug, she actually saw her future with him. A vision. Her and him, arm in arm, locked in a tight embrace, happy together, just being with each other. And now, the dream had collapsed. He broke it in a million pieces. But she still loved her. How big an idiot could she be? She clenched her fists and closed her eyes.

"Just…promise me you'll come back." Kirah choked back the tears. How can a promise like that be left unbroken? Kirah knew that it was impossible. But she so desperately wanted to believe. To believe that one day, the man she knows she loves will come back. She had to hope.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kirah. But it's for the best. My work here is done," U-1 mumbled. "I can't promise anything."

Kirah already knew that he was going to say that. This time, the tears fell down like a river. She tried to rub the tears off, but no, it kept on streaming her face, leaving trails of mascara and smudged eyeliner. She looks like a mess, but it didn't matter to her. What mattered was the moment.

They were back at the beach, next to the tree. The moon glowed faintly in the night sky. The stars twinkled. It seemed an insult to have a beautiful night on the saddest of times.

"How can you leave me like this? A declaration of your love and then, _BAM!,_ I'm leaving, see ya later, goodbye? If you leave, there's a chance that you'll never come back? Can you really leave someone you love, even if it's for the best?" She was screaming. Her voiced echoed through the night. Anger clouded her judgment, and the warrior inside of her burst out.

She lashed out at U-1, punching him like a doll. U-1 didn't mind, and clung to her despite her protests. Kirah cried uncontrollably. She gave in and just breathed the air noisily. She shook her head and wailed. U-1 stayed with her until she quieted down.

Kirah steadied herself. "Go on then. Just go. Leave me." Whatever she had thought about had taken effect. She accepted that he would leave her, without a promise, because a promise is a very fragile burden. You keep it, and if you break it, you know a disaster will follow.

"I'm sorry, Kirah." There were also trails of tears on his face.

It was hard to let go. U-1 went to the forest, leaving Kirah alone.

* * *

"Hey, U-1. Why the long face? Puma asked, concerned about his master.

"Nothing."

They both left Planet Gitaroo. And went back home. U-1 felt like he left a part of himself back there. There were feelings of guilt, hate, love, pity, and sorrow.

* * *

Miranda had walked in on Kirah in her room. Kirah was fiddling with her hair, messing it up in the process. It had been three months since U-1's departure. She's been coping really nicely, but there are just some nights that she's too overwhelmed.

"Kirah. I have something to tell you," Miranda had said to her.

Kirah wouldn't flinch. She sat by the chair from her dresser and continued to tangle her hair.

"Well, I was thinking of checking up on Puma and head to Earth."

"We are? You're taking me?" Kirah slowly turned, trying to suppress her smile. The time had come to finally visit him again. Should she be happy? Miranda left her to prepare.

She fixed herself up. She wore her pretty dress stashed behind her many robes. She put on make-up. She looked pretty. No, it wasn't the right word. She looked beautiful. Downright breathtaking.

Miranda and Kirah traveled to Earth, to U-1's city. Miranda left Kirah alone so she could find U-1. Imagine her face when she saw U-1, hand in hand with the girl she guessed as Pico. Her whole world had crashed down.

Tears trickled down her face. She whispered to herself. "You were the one I loved. The one thing I tried to hold on to."


End file.
